The present invention relates to an electrode hanger aligning device and more specifically relates to an electrode hanger aligning device for aligning or straightening discharge electrodes of an electrostatic precipitator.
In conventional electrostatic precipitator construction, it has generally been the practice to suspend discharge electrodes from a current carrying support means utilizing an electrode hanger as the connecting means between the current carrying support means and the discharge electrodes. Generally, the precipitator electrodes are connected to the electrode hangers and are weighted at their lower ends to maintain the electrodes in vertical alignment within the electrostatic precipitator. However, if the electrode hanger, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,623, becomes bent during operation, either from the normal wear or tear or the swinging and swaying of the weighted electrodes, or if the electrical support members to which the electrode hangers are attached are not properly aligned, the weighted end of the electrode does not provide means to establish proper vertical alignment.